Kratos
Summary Born and raised in the ranks of the violent Spartans, Kratos became a respected general in his ranks but had to beg the God of War, Ares, during a battle with the Barbarians to avoid the Spartans' defeat. Ares listened to Kratos and bounded a pair of curved, chained blades to his forearms to physically represent Kratos' servitude to the god of war. This, however, ended as Ares tricked Kratos into slaughtering his own wife and daughter. After having the white ashes of his deceased family bound to his skin, Kratos headed out and sought revenge against his former master. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 8-C, likely higher | At least 8-C, likely higher normally. 6-C with Gauntlet of Zeus | At least 8-C, likely higher normally. High 6-A with Pandora's Box | High 6-A | High 6-A | High 6-A | High 6-A, likely higher | At least High 6-A, likely far higher Name: Kratos Origin: God of War Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Spartan, Demigod, God of War and Death, Godslayer, Former Spartan General Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, Weapon Mastery, Time Manipulation, some form of Magic Dispelling, Electricity Manipulation, Soul Summoning, Fire Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Can create a shadow clone of himself, Can drain the life force and magic energies of opponents on contact with them, Can channel his divine energy into other objects such as weapons to amplify their effectiveness | Fire Manipulation, Light Projection, Can breathe underwater | Electricity Manipulation (via Zeus' Fury and Poseidon's Rage), Petrification, Soul Summoning | Can create Pseudo Black Holes/Voids, Ice Manipulation (via Boreas' Icestorm) | Can project sharp gusts of wind, Petrification (via Medusa's Gaze), Earthquakes, Energy Projection, Time Manipulation (Amulet of Uroborus), Resistance to Fate Manipulation (The Sisters of Fate, who determine the destinies of the Gods and Titans, were unable to use their powers to actually force Kratos to lose, resulting in Kratos killing them instead) | Summoning (Army of Sparta and Soul Summon), Energy Projection, Electricity Manipulation, Light projection, Resistance to Soul Manipulation, Soul Manipulation (via Claw of Hades) | Telekinesis (can wipe out entire armies), Telepathy, Pocket Reality Manipulation, Can materialize various weapons out of thin air, Can sense beings thousands of miles away, Size Manipulation, Shapeshifting, immortality (Type 1), thousands of years worth of combat knowledge, Regeneration (Mid-Low), Flight, Astral Projection, Earth Manipulation Attack Potency: At least Building level+, likely higher (Capable of overpowering massive monsters of this size) | At least Building level+, likely higher normally. Island level with Gauntlet of Zeus | At least Building level+, likely higher normally. Multi-Continent level with Pandora's Box (Killed Ares) | Multi-Continent level (Killed Thanatos, who is at least as strong as Ares) | Multi-Continent level (Has the powers of a God of War and Death) | Multi-Continent level (Battled Zeus, although only hurt him due to the Blade of Olympus and trickery, killed Poseidon) | Multi-Continent level, likely higher (Equal to Zeus) | At least Multi-Continent level, likely far higher (Killed Zeus with his bare hands) Speed: Transonic+ with Supersonic+ reactions and combat speed | Hypersonic+ reactions (Double digits Mach range, reacted to a point blank explosion from Persephone) | Massively Hypersonic+ reactions (Able to evenly match and overpower Ares in CQC) | Massively Hypersonic+ reactions | Hypersonic+ movement with Massively Hypersonic+ reactions | Massively Hypersonic+ combat and reaction speed | Hypersonic+ with the Boots of Hermes via power-scaling (Should be faster than the Leviathan, which scale Olympus in about a second or two), far higher in short bursts with Massively Hypersonic+ combat and reaction speed | Unknown, likely higher Lifting Strength: Class K+ | Class K+ normally. Class M with Gauntlet of Zeus | At least Class K+ normally. Class M with Pandora's Box | Class M | Class T+ | Class G | Class P | At least Class P, likely higher Striking Strength: At least Building Class+, likely higher | At least Building Class+, likely higher normally. Island Class with Gauntlet of Zeus | At least Building Class+, likely higher normally. Multi-Continent Class with Pandora's Box | Multi-Continent Class | Multi-Continent Class | Multi-Continent Class | Multi-Continent Class, likely higher | At least Multi-Continent Class, likely far higher Durability: At least Building level+, likely higher | At least Building level+, likely higher normally. Island level with Sun Shield (Can deflect blasts from Persephone, who damaged the Pillar of the World with her death explosion) | At least Building level+, likely higher normally. Multi-Continent level with Pandora's Box (Tanked many attacks from Ares. Tanked Ares' Death Explosion) | Multi-Continent level (Tanked a volcanic eruption that destroyed the island of Atlantis, also battled and killed Thanatos) | Multi-Continent level | Multi-Continent level (Endured hits from Poseidon) | Multi-Continent level, likely higher (Equal to Zeus) | At least''' Multi-Continent level', likely '''far higher' Stamina: Massively Superhuman Range: Extended melee range to several dozen meters, possibly several hundred meters with magic | A few hundred meters melee range by sheer virtue of size, likely several kilometers with god powers Standard Equipment: Blades of Chaos, various bladed weapons, Amulet of Uruborus, Oath Stone of Orkos, Eyes of Truth | Gauntlet of Zeus, Sun Shield, Triton's Lance, Charon's Mask | Blade of the Gods, Blade of Artemis, Poseidon's Trident | Blades of Athena, Arms of Sparta, Thera's Bane, Automaton Gear | Barbarian Hammer, Spear of Destiny, Blade of Olympus, Golden Fleece, Icarus Wings, Head of Euryale, Typhon's Bane, Amulet of the Fates | Blades of Exile, Claws of Hades, Nemean Cestus, Nemesis Whip, Bow of Apollo, Head of Helios, Boots of Hermes, Hades Soul Intelligence: Kratos was a Spartan Commander who won many battles, and has experience battling many supernatural foes. He comes up with brutally creative ways to kill his enemies, so they won't be a future obstacle. He has also solved numerous puzzles throughout his adventures, most of them created by some of the most brilliant architects of his time, such as Daedalus, who built the Labyrinth of Minos, and Pathos Verdes the 3rd, who built the Temple of Pandora. Weaknesses: Kratos has immense anger management problems, making him prone to reckless and needlessly violent behavior, and impeding normal judgment. Key: Ascension | Chains of Olympus | GoW1 | Ghost of Sparta | God of War Kratos | GoW2 | GoW3 | With the Power of Hope Others Notable Victories: Deathwing (Warcraft) Deathwing's Profile (Note: Speed was equalised and this was Kratos from the original God of War) Notable Losses: Dante (Devil May Cry) (Devil May Cry (Verse)) Dante's Profile (Note: Speed was equalized and this was DMC 1,4, and Anime Dante) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:God of War Category:Demigods Category:Hybrids Category:Warriors Category:Antiheroes Category:Neutral Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Time Users Category:Lightning Users Category:Summoners Category:Fire Users Category:Ice Users Category:Energy Users Category:Light Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Telepaths Category:Orphans Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Greek Gods Category:Sword Users Category:Anti-villains Category:Gauntlet Users Category:Playstation All-Stars Battle Royale Category:Weapon Masters Category:Magic Users Category:Soul Users Category:Earth Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Spatial Manipulation Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Users Category:Flight Users Category:Dual Wielders Category:Hammer Users Category:Spear Users Category:Whip Users Category:Bow Users Category:Air Users Category:Spartans Category:Berserkers Category:Trident Users Category:Tragic Characters Category:Fathers Category:Parents Category:Petrification Users Category:Black Hole Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Playable Characters Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 6